Secrets and Surprises
by Mathias Alexander Whitehouse
Summary: It is Romano's birthday and lots is about to happen. His boyfriend serenades him in front of everyone, effectively telling them that they are together. He also watches England staring nervously at a ring box held tightly in his hands. EngMano birthday fluff. I do not own the Song that England sings, though it is an English version and not the original song.


March 17th, to many people this date was just like any of the day of the year but on a certain street in the city of Roma, heart of Italy, music could be heard blasting through a Particular house. This house belonged to none other than Italy Veneziano and Romano.

Every other nation had turned up to celebrate the twins; Veneziano was standing in the middle of a gaggle of nations all congratulating him on another year, Italy responded with cheerful chatter and gleeful laughter.

Romano on the other hand, was sulking in the darkest corner of the room, glaring daggers at anyone who would try to approach him; which, honestly was only Spain. He glanced towards the clock that hung on the adjacent wall, his frown deepening as his eyebrows knitted together. His boyfriend was late; very late, the party had started a 1900 and it was now 2100, two hours he had been waiting for his boyfriend to turn up and now he was angry.

The Southern representative had to admit that they were an unlikely and most definitely unexpected pair, especially when everyone seemed to assume he liked the Spaniard. He had no idea how that had even happened, the Spanish nation practically raised him and was always bugging him. Romano didn't care what anyone would say, he loved the other deeply, not that he would admit that to anyone other than his partner.

If his memory served him correctly, they had been dating for the past year and a half and had yet to tell anyone about them, though he was confused as to how they had managed to keep it secret for so long. They weren't trying to hide but they were both private people and preferred to keep all affectionate actions to the comfort of their own homes or hotel rooms. His partner was similar to himself in many ways, they both found it hard to outwardly express their affection for the other but had grown so close that behind the insults, they could find the underlying hints of love deep in their eyes. They had both suffered through abandonment from care-takers, friends and people they thought they could trust the most.

Just as he was thinking of giving up and retiring to his room for the remainder of the night, Romano's attention was drawn to the door as it opened up to reveal the same person he had been waiting impatiently for.

England walked through the door carrying a small box in his left hand and a guitar case in his right; he wore black skinny jeans, a tight fitting band shirt covered by his leather jacket. He walked purposely over towards the half-nation, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry I am late, love. It took longer than I thought to prepare your present. I hope you can forgive me." England placed his guitar on the floor, propping it up next to the nation who held his attention.

Romano looked up at his boyfriend, his lips turning up slightly at the bright blush just noticeable in the dim light, spreading across the others face. "That's okay. I am just glad that you are here; I will finally have someone paying attention to me instead of Feliciano… Well it is not like I cared or anything."

England chuckled and ruffled Romano's hair, "Well let me go hand Feliciano his present and then you'll get all of the attention deserve, Love." England looked around before smiling and placing a soft kiss on the others forehead. "Be right back."

Romano watched as his boyfriend walked over towards his brother, England handed over the box receiving a hug from the overly cheerful nation. Romano was not jealous at all; he wasn't jealous that England hugged back. He watched as they conversed for a few minutes before England waved goodbye and walked back over towards Romano.

Upon reaching the Southern nation, England chuckled again, "What are you laughing at bastard?" Romano blushed as England stood directly in front of him, pulling him up so he was standing toe-to-toe with his blonde partner. "I am sorry, Love. But it looks like someone was jealous. Did you want a hug too?"

Romano blushed as England stood with his arms held out to the side, inviting the other into an embrace. The half-nation glanced over the Englishman's shoulder seeing if anyone was glancing his way; he cautiously stepped into England's waiting arms, wrapping his own around the other in return.

"How would you like for me to give you your present now?" Romano pulled away from England and looked up into his vibrant green eyes, an overwhelming happiness showed in his amber eyes as he nodded his head. "What did you get me?" England laughed as he watched the usually grumpy nation turn to act like a small child.

"Well it isn't a material gift;" At Romano's confused expression, England picked up his guitar and smiled almost as if he were embarrassed, "It is a performance. I hope you don't mind if I perform it for you."

The Italian blushed a bright red before shaking his head, "Of course not, Arturo. I would love to hear you play for me." He turned around and made his way towards the stereo, turning off the music in order to gain everyone's attention. As every set of eyes turned his way, Romano shrunk back slightly unused to all of the attention.

"Well everyone, it is my turn to give Romano his present." All nations focused on England as he slung his guitar strap over his shoulder. England smiled warmly at the Italian nation as he made his way to the middle of the room, eyes locking on the amber eyes of his partner, as the first cords filled the room.

 _Happy Synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody,_

 _In hopes that it will one-day reach deep into your heart._

England's voice rung out around the now perfectly silent room, his eyes never leaving that of his boyfriend as others exchanged glances between each other. They had no idea as to why England was serenading the oldest Italian nation.

 _Remembering the fragile crush that suddenly went out of bloom,_

 _It's all a funny story when we look back on it now._

 _Everything in front of us all seemed to be so glamorous._

 _Those days are looking at us now and sharing us a smile._

Romano looked over towards Spain as England sung about a past crush, he smiled as he remembered how his and Arthur's relationship had started. He was upset that Spain had announced his relationship with France; it had crushed him but England had been there as a shoulder to cry on.

 _Do we only get to learn the ways to hide what we really feel?_

 _Hurry up and please become adults, I don't really think we do._

 _So many things that I didn't know and I have no strength to admit so._

 _You two make a lovely pair, sorry to have lied._

England's voice drew Romano's attention back when he started to sing the chorus, his singing smooth and breath-taking; so much so that Romano didn't care about the others in the room. He was mesmerised with the sensual movements his partner was performing while he sung directly from the heart.

 _Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody,_

 _In hopes that it will on day reach deep into your heart._

 _Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you._

 _I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear._

 _Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside._

 _But there is one thing that I surely can do._

 _With my electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat._

 _With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you._

Romano blushed a heavy shade of red when he heard the sincerity in England's voice, he brought a hand up to his mouth trying to hide his smile as it broke out across his face. He watched as England's own smile widened in return.

 _Falling deeply for someone if not about the why's and if'._

 _You never need a reason to justify it all._

 _Blaming it on time and age, if you give up then it all ends here._

 _Nothing's going to happen unless you build the strength to run._

Tears came to Romano's eyes as he listened to the others confession, he too had fallen in love with the Englishman, yet none of them had ever admitted it to the other until now and Romano felt his heart swell as he continued to listen.

' _Sorry to call so late at night, I bet you were going to bed.'_

' _I'm amazed; I was thinking of calling you just now.'_

 _For the two who feel as though their attraction makes their hearts tickle._

 _I will send you both a beat to wish you happiness._

Romano smiled as he remembered all of the secret late night calls he would receive from the English nation; he always waited up with his phone gripped tightly in his hand just waiting for the other to call.

 _Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?_

 _I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears._

 _Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are._

 _Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside._

 _Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside._

 _But there is one thing that surely I can do._

 _With my electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing._

 _With words straight from my soul, I send this to you._

While England played a slight intervention, he slowly made his way towards Romano; stopping just in front of the other he smiled a soft, warm smile filled with affection. The tears that had been threatening to fall, finally did, they cascaded down Romano's cheeks as he smiled in return. Bringing his hand away from his mouth he watched England prepared to sing again.

 _Happy synthesizer, for you I'll play this one time melody,_

 _In hopes that it will on day reach deep into your heart._

 _Think back to all the miseries and fakeness that surrounds you._

 _I'll make it all disappear with this song you hear._

 _Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside._

 _But there is one thing that I surely can do._

 _With my electro-melody, I'll make your heart skip-a-beat._

 _With words straight from my soul, I'll send this to you._

 _Happy synthesizer, see how everything's enjoyable?_

 _I'll play this one time melody to wipe away tears._

 _Don't go pretending you are someone stronger than you really are._

 _Just be true and loyal to your feelings inside._

 _Although I have no other strength and I may still be weak inside._

 _But there is one thing that surely I can do._

 _With my electro-melody, even if it's embarrassing._

 _With words straight from my soul, I send this to you._

As England placed his guitar on the floor, Romano threw his arms around the others neck his body shaking with the force of his sobs. He hugged the older nation tightly against himself and sighed in content as he felt arms wrap around him in turn. "Thank you Arturo, Gracie mio amore."

England hugged back just as tightly, laughing joyously at the reaction of his partner to his birthday present. Pulling back slightly Romano looked up at his boyfriend before placing a deep passionate kiss to the others lips. Though startled by the others boldness, especially seen as the other nations were staring wide eyed at the pair, England relaxed into the kiss.

They fought for dominance for a few minutes before England pulled away, he smiled down at the other nation "I really do love you Romano. I am so lucky to have someone as wonderful as you by my side."

Romano's face flushed at the praise, not one who received such confessions or compliments regularly, he placed a soft kiss on England's cheek "I love you too Arturo. So much." They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before a sharp gasp broke them out of their stupor.

"Mon dieu, what is happening here? How long has this been going on mon ami?" France walked cautiously towards the couple, his eyes directed at England who stood protectively half in front of Romano who was blushing the darkest red.

"What on earth are you talking about Frog?" England wrapped one arm around Romano's waist, who in response leant his head against England's shoulder, his hand grasping tightly to England's free one. He looked over to the group of countries who were now standing behind the French nation, his face lighting up once more.

"I mean this," France waved his hand in the general vicinity of the two nations, gesturing to their stance. "How long have you two been going out?"

Without missing a beat England responded "One and a half years.". The French man gasped and looked between the two nations, "How on earth did we not see this? How did you manage to keep this from us for so long?" Both England and Romano shrugged their shoulders, then burst out laughing at the looks of utter belief showing on the different nations faces.

To say the other countries were shocked at seeing both England and Romano, the two most closed off and argumentative nations, laughing so hard tears started to stream down their faces.

Feliciano being the first to break out of the shocked state his brother's announcement had caused, threw his arms around the two nations shouting his congratulations to them. Soon all countries joined in, they were receiving praise left, right and centre. The sudden amount of attention the Southern nation was receiving overwhelmed him.

He pulled shyly on his boyfriend's sleeve, successfully gaining the others attention. England looked down and immediately recognised the look hidden behind his expression; nodding his head slightly the island nation scooped Romano up in his arms. "Sorry everyone but Romano is tired and needs to go to sleep. You can ask more of your questions next time." England carried Romano, bridal style, up the stairs before placing him down on the bed.

The Italian stripped down to his boxer immediately and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, upon returning to the room he noticed England holding a small box in his hands. He made a noise as he stepped into his room and made his way back towards the bed, England looking up, smiled nervously at his partner before looking back down at the box in his hands.

England cleared his throat and stepped up in front of his boyfriend who was sitting on the edge of his bed, "Romano?" Said nation looked up his eyes widening as he watched England bend down on one knee. "I know we have only been together a year and 6 months, barely anytime for us nations but I know that I love you; more than I have ever loved anyone before. You have been the only by my side who hasn't left to or betrayed me. I hope you know how much you mean to me and how much I really need you in my life. I am asking you as Arthur Kirkland and not England."

He opened the box, their inside sat a beautiful gold ring adorned with a big Aquamarine gem in the middle; Romano recognised it as his birthstone. The gem was surrounded by smaller diamonds, the birthstone for April, Arthur's birthday. Tears once again filled his eyes as he looked from the ring to England. "Lovino Vargas, will you do me the honours of becoming my husband?" Romano nodded his head rapidly, launching himself off of the bed he latched himself to his, now fiancée and he choked out a "Yes."

England sighed in relief, he wrapped his arms around his partner in return before pulling away to slipped the ring onto the others left hand. They both admirer the ring for a few seconds, until Romano placed a shy kiss to the others lips, "Will you stay with me Arturo?" The island nation nodded his head and stood up from his place on the floor, offering a hand to help the Italian to his feet, he undressed down to his boxers and slipped carefully into bed.

Romano slipped in next to him, snuggling closer, he rested his head on Arthur's chest and wrapped one hand around England's waist. His other hand, the one sporting his ring, was placed on top of the covers as he felt England wrap his arm around his shoulders drawing him closer. "This has been the best birthday ever. Thank you Arturo."

England kissed Romano's forehead, his face tinted pink with a slight blush, "No problem, Love. I would do it all over again in a heartbeat." Romano's own face broke out in a blush as he nudged his fiancée in the side, "You are so cheesy and mushy sometimes." England chuckled softly, before placing another kiss on Romano, this time on his cheek, "Only for you Love."

"I love you Arturo."

"I love you too, Lovi."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, small smiles still on their lips as they cuddled as close as the space would allow. They were asleep when the bedroom door opened, Italy snuck with Spain, France, Germany and Prussia, to check on his brother.

He almost squealed as he pointed out the ring to the others; his brother had a lot of explaining to do when he came down in the morning. It was a good thing he had invited all nations to sleep around that night.


End file.
